Picture of Summer
by witchfingers
Summary: The sea was mellow under the lazy sun, and the only person out there was a young man leaning against a white banister, looking away, at the horizon.  She was starting to feel she was living some kind of really stretched déjà vû... [Loki x Mayura]


_It's been ages since I wrote anything MaLoRa in English :P_

_**Picture of Summer**_

* * *

Something about the afternoon made her feel drowsy. 

She was bored, alone, and drifting around the city center appealed to her. With Loki away, the days passed by and stretched like chewing gum. Her world crumbled without any cool mysteries? Probably. Her world crumbled without the daily visits to the agency? Certainly. Mayura would have prefered if Loki had relatives that lived anywhere nearer than Norway. She sighed. Sometimes the world was unfair...

Pouting, she made her way to the ice-cream parlor. It took her a considerable while to get her cone, because it looked like the entire city had gone out to the park that afternoon. And summer break always meant long queues, too.

Mayura sipped her strawberry ice-cream rather contented, as she walked away from the park. Five o'clock, and she felt that she'd fall asleep anytime soon if she didn't manage to let some fresh air into her lungs. The sun had hit the pavement all day long, and she could practically feel its heat through her thin sandals. Her cone was suffering too, and she did all she could in her clumsiness to keep it from dripping.

Rather frustrated, the cherry-haired girl walked under the protection of her hat, towards the docks. The nearer the water she came, the fresher the air became, and the scarcer the people was. Good, she needed to rest her head a bit. She'd gone out for a walk earlier to get out of the stuffy temple, only to find the whole city had been as stuffy, or worse.

But thankfully, she was starting to breath again.

The sea was mellow under the lazy sun, and the only person out there was a young man leaning against a neatly painted white banister, looking away, at the horizon.

She squinted her eyes, to get a better look as she walked towards him.

"You're Loki-kun's friend, right?"

The question startled him, and he looked at her through surprised eyes. His features softened and softened the more he looked at her.

"Yeah..."

She grinned, leaning against the banister too.

"What are you doing here?"

He diverted his gaze back to the horizon. "Just taking in some fresh air. I needed to think some things over, too."

"Oh." Mayura was at a loss of words. "I can go somewhere else if I'm bothering." She flushed profusely, and also thanked mentally he had his eyes fixed in the distance.

"I don't mind," he said fast, "at all."

"Alright," she said, cheesely. "The view is really... nice," she tried, fiddling with her thumbs. He laughed silently.

There was something strangely familiar about the atmosphere, and she knew once more, that the young man's vibe reminded her of someone...

"Do you know what?" he said, conversationally. Leaning his back against the white metal bar, he made her his focus of attention.

"Hum...?" Somehow, as they talked, the overwhelming sensation of having such a handsome person near was gradually losing its effect on her. She was starting to feel she was living some kind of really stretched déjà vû...

He looked at her, kindly. There was something about him, maybe the light-colored shirt, that made his appearance look kind of faded... fading... she tried 'otherwordly', and thought it fitted him, but it made herself look disminished.

"They say people see mirages this time of the day."

"Really?"

"Mhmm..."

"Oh...!" She beamed, "Mystery!... What kind of mirages?"

He offered a one-sided smile. A knowing smile.

"I don't know, maybe I'm waiting for one while I think."

"That sounds exciting," Mayura said happily, looking carefully at the line of the horizon. As if something magical would surge out of the blue from the deep, shimmering waters. Loki watched her mutely. It was a pity the world she so much longed for was out of her reach.

It was a world the fairytales had taken away the moment they'd been written, and what little remained was on the other side of a looking glass.

His look saddened. It was a world he couldn't give her, no matter how much he longed for it. But she'd look on, he knew, she'd just keep looking. His eyes flashed red. He'd known all the way and it was just confirmed in that moment, as her innocence moved her to lean more into the white banister in a vain attempt to reach the horizon.

"You'll fall into the sea if you're not careful, Mayura."

She sighed. "I know, Loki-kun, I'm just trying to get a better..."

She spun round, fast, unbelieving. "...Loki-kun?"

Relieved, amused, happy, Loki just laughed.

* * *

_

* * *

Ta-da!_

_It looks like Loki wasn't really in Norway, right?_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
